


You're Going to Help and You're Going to Like it.

by Endellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, M/M, Snarky Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Stiles is back from college for the Christmas holiday. His dad has been too busy to decorate so Stiles ropes Derek into helping.





	You're Going to Help and You're Going to Like it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Prompt: Stiles is back from college for Christmas and on an aggressive decorating campaign to cheer up his Dad (who has been working too hard). Derek gets roped in to help, because someone tall needs to help with the lights and hell if Stiles is going to let him mope alone at Christmas. 
> 
> I was asked for cuddling, frot, kissing, grumpy!Derek, sap, a happy ending, and aggressively-cheerful Christmas Stiles. I'm not sure I achieved it all but here is my best go! :D
> 
> Merry Christmas!

College was great, but there was something about being home for the holidays. It was all Christmassy with the lights around town and shops getting decorated. Which is why Stiles was NOT having it when he got home and saw no decorations. He decided the moment he had hugged his dad and taken his bag up to his room that the house was going to be turned into a winter wonderland before Christmas if it was the last thing he did.

The next day found him climbing into the dusty, spider-webbed attic and eyeing up their boxes of Christmas decorations. He frowned in thought and then went back down the ladder. His dad had already left for work for the day and Stiles locked up the house and got in his jeep. He had a trip to make.

Stiles first stop was the loft. He barged in, because Derek was a loser who didn’t lock his door. “Yo, big guy! You here?” He made his way up and saw Derek doing pull ups to a bar in the open living room. Derek ignored him, but over the years Stiles had stopped being deterred by this. “What are your plans for today or, you know, the holidays in general? Nothing, right? Because you’re a grumpy wolf. Well, do I have news for you!”

Derek dropped to the ground and turned around, glaring at Stiles. Stiles ignored it, he was immune to the look of death by now, and instead tried very hard not to stare at Derek’s very bare abs. His eyes dropped against his will because, holy shit, tan skin and ridged abs and Stiles might be drooling. His eyes snapped back up to Derek’s. “Glad you’re taking a break from objectifying me.” Derek snarked and grabbed his shirt from the back of the couch. He pulled it on.

“What do you want, anyway?” Derek added.  
“You’re going to help me decorate for Christmas.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Why, you have something better to do?”  
“...Yes.” Derek hesitated enough to know he had lost and promptly grumbled under his breath.

Stiles smiled, victorious. “Let’s go, we need to hit up a store. Our collection of decorations is sad. Sad!” Derek gave in.

Twenty minutes later Derek was wondering if this was punishment for a past life’s crimes. They had wandered up and down the Christmas aisle in the Dollar Tree and Stiles was holding a basket filled with tinsel, strings of lights, window stickers, and hanging Christmas decorations for the ceilings. He had spoken non-stop the entire time but finally he was walking to the cash register.

“You’re only here for a couple weeks.” Derek pointed out. Stiles looked over, Derek pretending like he wasn’t tracking all of the college student’s moles.  
“And? Dude, it’s Christmas!” Stiles insisted. Derek rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t call me dude.”

Back at the house, Stiles put Derek to work. “Why do I have to hang these?” Derek asked, standing a ladder and stretching towards the ceiling. Stiles flicked through his phone with one hand, the other hand lifting a decoration with tape to Derek. Derek grudgingly hung it up and took the next, reaching to place it a couple feet from the first.

Did he mention there was Christmas music playing? “Do They Know It’s Christmas” melted into “I Wish it Could be Christmas Every Day” and then “Last Christmas.” Derek climbed down the ladder only to be directed to the doorways. Every doorway got tinsel hung over it. A wreath was hung from the front door. Stiles did help put up the fake Christmas tree from their attic and left the star for his dad to put on, but otherwise he flailed (“It’s called dancing, Der!”) and directed more than he actually did.

When the Sheriff returned, he parked and got out. He looked up and didn’t even feel surprise at Derek Hale on a ladder, hanging Christmas lights across the porch eaves. He paused though. “Good to see you’re being put to work. You’re staying for dinner.” The Sheriff continued into the house to hear Stiles in the kitchen. “Stiles, I see you’re making Derek do unpaid labour.” He commented as he took off his jacket and sniffed the air.

Stiles turned from what he was cooking, a hearty stew, and grinned. “Pops! Glad you’re home, dinner’s almost ready. And yeah. He would have been Mopey McSourwolf if left to his own devices.”

Outside Derek muttered, “I heard that.”

He descended the ladder and checked the plug, then turned it on. There was a begrudging sense of satisfaction when it lit up and he headed inside for dinner.

The next day Derek was expecting the Stiles whirlwind that invaded his loft in the morning. He had been up since seven am as usual, having gone for his morning run. It was surprisingly early for Stiles to be up and about during vacation, it was just before ten am and Stiles would normally be crashed out until noon. The need for an early start didn’t remain a mystery for long though. “We need a tree!” Stiles announced.

“Good morning, Derek. Morning, Stiles. How are you today? I’m good, thanks. What can I help you with?” Derek spoke in a teasing high voice for Stiles and then in a gruff voice for himself. He crossed his arms, one eyebrow lifting pointedly. Stiles laughed, not even pretending at offence or embarrassment.  
“Dude, you’re so snarky. Am I rubbing off on you or were you secretly always this way?”  
“Don’t call me dude.” Despite the retort, Derek was smiling and it turned sly when he added, “and you’ve never rubbed off on me.”

At the innuendo Stiles choked on air, flushing bright red. “Who even are you?!” He started laughing helplessly, Derek grinning. Taking pity on him Derek cleared his throat, trying to get his expression back under control.  
“So, tree?” He asked.

Stiles got his breathing back under control, wiping at his eyes with the back of one hand. “Yeah, tree.”

It didn’t go as planned, mostly because Derek was a- “Tree snob! I can’t believe you’re being such a tree snob!” Stiles insisted. They were back in his jeep, driving almost an hour away because Derek had insisted all of the pre-cut trees at the lot were pathetic. When they drove up to the tree farm though, not even Stiles had the heart to tease Derek.

Derek took the task incredibly seriously and the next forty-five minutes were spent arguing.  
“Douglas fir.”  
“White spruce.”  
“Eight feet!”  
“Your house won’t fit more than a five footer!”  
“This one has the perfect top for the star.”  
“But its back is smushed.”  
“This one is perfect all the way around.”  
Finally they had their tree. A white spruce about six feet, with only one side a little flatter and a top that would be perfect for a star once it was trimmed a couple inches. Derek paid for it before Stiles could and they took turns cutting it down. Stiles sang Christmas songs the whole way home and then Derek carried the tree in while Stiles wolf-whistled. The tips of Derek’s ears were red.

The Sheriff came home early that night and helped finish decorating the tree, placing the star at the top and noting how it just barely brushed the ceiling.

Over the next week, Stiles had countless tasks for Derek to do. They made Christmas cookies for all the neighbours. They set up giant inflatable snowmen and metal reindeer in the yard. Stiles wrote Christmas cards for the whole pack and cajoled Derek into signing them too.

After four days of this it was Christmas Eve and Derek came over automatically, knowing that the Sheriff would be at work but was only on call for Christmas Day. He expected Stiles to have another task for him. He let himself in and looked around for the college student.  
.  
When Stiles appeared in his line of sight, the lean young man was looking uncharacteristically serious. Derek thought maybe he could count all of Stiles’ moles if given enough time. He paused uncertainly at the expression on Stiles’ face. “Stiles?” Stiles’ eyes looked above Derek’s head and Derek’s gaze followed. Above him was a sprig of fake mistletoe. He looked down to find Stiles in front of him. Stiles reached out and held Derek’s cheeks in his hands.  
“I need you to say okay.”

Derek looked at Stiles, the boy who had held him up in a pool for hours. The researcher who had thrown himself into sleepless nights for the sake of his friends. The spark who had fought for the ones he loved. The young man who had given him purpose and company during the loneliest time of his year. Who had sung Christmas Carols with loud joy. Who had bossed him around and then made him food. Who argued with him good-naturedly. Who asked permission.

“Yes. Okay.” It was all Derek could say before Stiles’ mouth was pressing to his. It was a single second drawn out. It was soft and light, their hearts seemingly frozen to keep from disrupting the kiss.

Derek surged into the kiss, their lips pressing close as Derek’s hands found Stiles’ waist. They broke for air, diving back in and Stiles didn’t know which of them had moaned or whose tongue slid over soft mouth first but it didn’t matter.

Somehow Stiles’ back found a wall and Derek was pressed against him. Their bodies slid together, Stiles growing hard from the friction and wanting more. Derek rocked his clothed erection against Stiles’ and growled into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips back and letting his head fall back into the wall at the perfect pressure. His arms had gone around Derek’s shoulders, hands sliding over Derek’s back as they moved in tandem.

When Derek’s mouth found Stiles’ pulse and bit down lightly, Stiles’ body arched up, coming untouched in his pants. Derek kept rocking and moving, rubbing against Stiles’ as the younger man mumbled encouragement. When he came Stiles kissed him through his release.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long it took before their mouths parted. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’ and suddenly smiled. “Is this because you have another job for me to do?” He asked wryly. Stiles laughed against Derek’s jaw.

“Actually, I think it’s all done. I was going to suggest a Christmas movie marathon. What do you think? The Grinch? Jingle All the Way?” Derek snorted.  
“Jingle All the Way is an awful movie.” Stiles looked outraged.  
“It’s a classic, you heathen!”  
“It’s a Wonderful Life is a classic. Miracle on 34th Street is a classic.”  
“You’re such an old man,” Stiles insisted.

That night when Sheriff Stilinski came home with pizza he wasn’t even surprised to see Stiles and Derek under a blanket on the couch, two empty cocoa mugs on the table and A Christmas Story playing out on the TV. “Don’t eat all the pizza before I’m back.” He said, resigned, and went to get changed. He rolled his eyes at the unnecessarily long ‘goodbye’ that night, but he still said, if gruffly, “See you in the morning, son.” Derek stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. Stiles grinned.

After the door shut and Stiles turned back to his father, the Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think I didn’t notice he was wearing your sweatpants.” Stiles blushed at the dry comment.  
“Well- Santa won’t come if we aren’t sleeping!” He bustled past his dad and up to his room. The Sheriff shook his head and called it a night.

Christmas Day broke to find Derek in the kitchen making breakfast for the Stilinskis. The Sheriff got bacon which Stiles glared at but understood Derek’s desire to win over the Sheriff. He would ensure Derek chose different tactics in future.

They opened presents while Christmas music played and Derek even sang along to Winter Wonderland. Later they wouldn’t even be under the mistletoe when they kissed.


End file.
